<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Блаженны завистники, ибо они утешатся by Barbara_Boom, WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091981">Блаженны завистники, ибо они утешатся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom'>Barbara_Boom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021'>WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, ничего больше, разговоры и ходьба туда-сюда</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For perverse_idyll, who wrote Eileen, Aberforth, and Severus I still cannot stop thinking about.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Gerontophilia WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Блаженны завистники, ибо они утешатся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts">perverse_idyll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For perverse_idyll, who wrote Eileen, Aberforth, and Severus I still cannot stop thinking about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В дверь постучали, и Эйлин выругалась. Зачем она согласилась переехать в чёртов маггловский квартал! Торговцам дерьмом никакой дождь не помеха.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказала Эйлин, — мне не нужен новый пылесос.</p><p>И тут же узнала гостя. Да и как можно было не узнать эту чёлку, зелёные глаза и круглые очочки, если за май, июнь и июль они засветились во всех газетах? Гарри Поттер собственной персоной, Мальчик-Который-Выжил (а некоторые нет), победил Волдеморта (если бы было наоборот, газеты бы точно так же захлёбывались от восторга), спас магическую Британию (оставив гору трупов) и дал тысячу и одно интервью (вытащив на свет божий грязное бельё её сына).</p><p>— Возможно, вы не совсем поняли нас, миссис Снейп, — сказала растрёпанная девчонка рядом с ним. — Мы к вам по делу.</p><p>Эйлин подвинулась, пропуская их в дом.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что нечем вас угостить, — она ткнула палочкой в чайник, — я не ожидала гостей.</p><p>Девчонка устроилась на диване и вытащила из крохотной бисерной сумочки мужские джинсы, три книги разной толщины и одинокий носок. Всё-таки стоило захлопнуть дверь прямо перед их носами.</p><p>— Вас проводить в спальню или вам удобно расположиться прямо здесь?</p><p>— Извините, — промямлила девчонка, вынула коробку шоколадного печенья из "Теско" и протянула ей. Эйлин машинально взяла предложенное.</p><p>— Простите Гермиону, — виновато улыбнулся Гарри Поттер. — Это из личных запасов. У нас всё ещё... небольшие проблемы с едой.</p><p>— Всё время кажется, что снова придётся питаться грибами.</p><p>Эйлин пожала плечами.</p><p>— Если вы надеялись найти здесь грибы, вынуждена вас разочаровать.</p><p>Они пили чай, и Эйлин не стесняясь рассматривала гостей сквозь облака пара, поднимающиеся от чашек. Спаситель мира не выглядел особо счастливым, а  девчонка не казалась такой самодовольной, как можно было бы представить по репортажам из "Пророка"... и всё же они сидели здесь, живые, которые выиграли войну и не постеснялись переступить через трупы тех, кому повезло меньше.</p><p>Гарри Поттер поднёс чашку к губам, и в который раз у него запотели очки. Девчонка шепнула что-то и взмахнула палочкой из-под рукава, украдкой взглянув на Эйлин. Стёкла очков очистились, Поттер благодарно улыбнулся, и Эйлин разозлилась. Малолетним говнюкам просто повезло оказаться на правильной стороне, и теперь у них есть всё и целая жизнь впридачу. "Мы к вам по делу", ну надо же!</p><p>— Я бесконечно рада, что победители Волдеморта навестили бедную одинокую старуху, — сказала она, раздражённая, — но может быть, вы хотели что-нибудь сказать? У меня три заказа стынут.</p><p>Она откровенно врала: ближайшую почту нужно было отправить в пятницу, то есть котёл она хотела ставить не раньше завтрашнего утра, а дальше работы не предвиделось вовсе.</p><p>— Не знала, что вы занимаетесь зельеварением на заказ.</p><p>Девчонка обменялась с Поттером понимающим взглядом и кивнула. Залезть бы им в мозги, да ведь заметят. Чёртов Дамблдор наверняка учил своего питомца окклюменции.</p><p>Когда Северус понял, что Эйлин использует ментальную магию на муже, — сколько мальчику тогда было? лет десять? о, её сын с детства любил всякие тёмные штуки! — он попросил научить и его. Эйлин рассеянно отхлебнула чай. То ли его ум оказался слишком недисциплинированным, то ли эмоции были ещё слишком заметны, но дело кончилось ничем. Они поорали друг на друга, разбили пару тарелок, а через несколько лет у Северуса появились совсем другие учителя. Бедный Тоби: когда он наконец свалил из дома, его мозги были мягче задницы растопырника.</p><p>Гарри Поттер вежливо кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь её внимание.</p><p>— На самом деле, миссис Снейп, мы хотели бы передать вам одну вещь. То есть, я думаю, уже две.</p><p>Какие они все одинаковые в своём гриффиндорском благородстве, с ума сойти. Девчонка снова кивнула.</p><p>— Только одна из них у меня дома, прошу прощения, я сейчас!..</p><p>Мальчик-который-хотел-стать-аврором был действительно быстр, поскольку последние слова договаривал возле двери.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты догадаешься дойти до угла, — крикнула Эйлин вслед.</p><p>Ещё не хватало, чтобы соседи увидели, как он исчезает посреди улицы. Доверчивый идиот. Даже не подумал, что оставляет подружку в заложниках.</p><p>Та оказалась умнее и не сводила взгляда с Эйлин. Кончик её палочки красноречиво торчал из рукава.</p><p>— Расслабься, — сказала Эйлин и с удовольствием взмахнула рукой, наблюдая, как дёрнулась девчонка. Бутылка скотча вылетела из кухни и шлёпнулась в подставленную ладонь. — Никто не собирается тебя круциатить.</p><p>Будто она знает, что это такое.</p><p>Ветер кидал в окна потоки дождя. Скотч таял на языке, знакомые дымные фрукты. Тяжёлая с утра голова полегчала, и из состояния расслабленной лёгкости Эйлин на полном ходу вломилась в чужие мысли. Чёрт побери, давно же она этого не делала! Полёт сквозь чёрную пустоту, яркая вспышка, и вот она стоит в полутёмной комнате, неплохо обставленной, и рядом черноволосая женщина с измождённым лицом и тяжёлыми веками, без сомнения, Беллатрикс Блэк, а перед ней девчонка, её лицо залито кровью, однако швабра вместо причёски вполне узнаваема. Блэк взмахивает рукой, с палочки срывается белая плеть и хлещет девчонку наискосок, по лицу...</p><p>— Я снова тебя спрашиваю. Где вы взяли меч? Где?</p><p>Девчонка прячется от неё за широкое кресло, но оно отлетает в сторону, из распоротого матерчатого брюха лезет набивка...</p><p>— Мы нашли его, мы нашли его, пожалуйста...</p><p>Слегка пристыженная, Эйлин вынырнула из воспоминаний. Девчонка сидела зажмурившись, словно схватила мигрень.</p><p>— Выпей виски, — предложила Эйлин и щедро плеснула скотча прямо ей в чай. Пожалуй, не стоит рыться в её мозгах в поисках то ли живого Северуса, то ли кусочков чужого счастья. Дети наверняка докладывают обо всём Макгонагалл, Кинсгли или кто у них теперь главный авторитет вместо Дамблдора. Ещё подтвердят репутацию поехавшей Пожирательской мамочки.</p><p>~~~</p><p>После похорон и газетной шумихи Эйлин стали узнавать в магических кварталах. Мало кто отваживался открыто посочувствовать или кинуть вслед проклятие (Эйлин всегда держала наготове Протего или что похуже), большинство просто кивало. Эйлин бросила закрашивать седину, чтобы стать меньше похожей на сына, однако посчитала ниже своего достоинства накладывать гламур, выходя на улицу. С другой стороны, прибавилось работы: неожиданная известность принесла новых заказчиков взамен отвалившихся во время войны.</p><p>Вступить в наследство оказалось не самым лёгким делом. Северус предусмотрительно оставил завещание, но на формальности уходила чёртова прорва времени. После гибели Тёмного Лорда министерские разбегались крысами с тонущего корабля. Им не было дела до мёртвых, они спасали собственные живые задницы.</p><p>В пустой дом в Тупике Прядильщика захаживали гости. Ни вандалы, ни сквоттеры, ни панки никогда не доходили до последнего дома на улице — работала простейшая антимаггловская защита — так что гости приходили свои, целенаправленно. То выбивали окна чуть ли не бладжерами, то оставляли под дверью заряженный на открывание громовещатель, то малевали на стене грязное граффити. Получив наконец наследство, Эйлин немедленно выставила дом на продажу, запудрив мозги маггловским агентам. На заброшенной улице никто не жил, весь квартал от тупика до реки планировался под снос, и требовалось лишь немного ускорить сделку. </p><p>В конце июня, выходя из магазина Малпеппера в волшебном квартале Ливерпуля (Эйлин предпочитала лишний раз не появляться на Косой аллее), она налетела на зазевавшегося мальчишку и машинально пробормотала "извините". Мальчишка вытаращил глаза.</p><p>— Вы... вы знаете Снейпа, да?</p><p>Чёрт бы побрал фамильные черты, а также невоспитанных юнцов, которые не умеют вести себя с приличными людьми.</p><p>— Мне ошень жаль, юноша, — сказала Эйлин, покачав головой. — Я бедный подмаштерье из далёкой Албании и жнать не жнаю никакого Снейпа.</p><p>Мальчишка чудовищно покраснел.</p><p>— Простите, мэм, я ошибся, мэм, простите ради бога, всего хорошего, мэм!</p><p>И где их таких делают.</p><p>— Я просто подумал, — донеслось вслед, — у меня есть много фотографий Сне... то есть профессора Снейпа, и я подумал...</p><p>Эйлин мгновенно развернулась и нависла над мальчишкой.</p><p>— И что же ты подумал, позволь узнать?</p><p>Она не обладала хищной плавностью движений, свойственной её сыну, и не могла движением бровей вселить ужас в толпу малолетних болванов, но тоже кое-что умела. Мальчишка приобрёл оттенок варёной свёклы, волосы цвета мышиного помёта встали дыбом надо лбом. Только сейчас Эйлин заметила у него на плече сумку с фотокамерой.</p><p>— И я подумал, может быть, я должен отдать их вам?</p><p>— Гриффиндор, да? — спросила Эйлин, зная ответ. Мальчишка просиял. Ну да, по нынешним временам Гриффиндор — это повод для гордости. И если верить газетам (на оправдательные процессы Эйлин не приглашали, а зачем?), Северус сделал для этого всё, что мог.</p><p>Она потащила мальчишку в кафе. Для бара он был слишком мал — лет тринадцать, вряд ли больше.</p><p>— Понимаете, — сказал мальчишка и мощно всосал через трубочку сливочный коктейль. Эйлин едва удержалась, чтобы не сделать ему замечание. — Дело в том, что мой папа — простой молочник.</p><p>Интригующее начало.</p><p>В следующий понедельник на почту, с которой Эйлин отправляла заказы, пришёл конверт от мистера Денниса Криви из Солфорда, графство Большой Манчестер. Эйлин уселась в гостиной с чашкой чая и морально приготовилась к чему покрепче — на случай, если в письме окажется громовещатель вроде тех, что приходили в Тупик Прядильщиков, или взрыв-порошок, или хотя бы детская порнография. Но ничего особенного не случилось. Фотографии мистера Криви можно было ставить на каминную полку, или показывать соседке, или отправить на национальный конкурс школьных репортёров. Северус в классной комнате — склонился над столом, волосы закрывают лицо, раздражённо вскидывается на камеру. Северус на квиддичном матче за трибунами Слизерина — на заднем плане молниями проносятся игроки, их лица размыты, не разглядеть. Северус с Дамблдором в коридоре — возмущённо показывает на камеру и что-то говорит, однако Дамблдор не обращает внимания и, ослепительно улыбаясь, идёт прямо к фотографу. Очередное маленькое отвержение, да, Северус?</p><p>Отца бы ему нормального, решила Эйлин и свалилась в позорное самобичевание. Если бы она не вышла за Тоби, если бы избавилась от ребёнка, когда залетела, если бы раньше уехала из Тупика Прядильщиков... Её сын сворачивал бы головы саламандрам, или трансфигурировал мышей, или развлекался бы с Мальсибером и Малфоем, но не попал бы к старому бородатому педику и не стал бы убийцей.</p><p>Хоть от одной беды пронесло, усмехнулась Эйлин. Кроме своей Лили, Северус в упор не видел других девчонок, не то что парней. В "Ведьмином досуге" на днях вышел цветной разворот "Семь женщин, достойных Северуса Снейпа". Журнал, конечно, годился только для уборки книззлячьих какашек, но Эйлин нравилось представлять, как орала Молли Уизли. Вторая в списке.</p><p>Первой в нём значилась Нарцисса Малфой, и этого Эйлин никогда бы не поняла, даже дожив до ста лет.</p><p>И всё-таки, разве ему не было приятно, хоть самую малость, убивать Альбуса Дамблдора?</p><p>Эйлин устроилась на диване с ногами и включила маггловский телевизор, что делала крайне редко. Она смотрела, как люди, которых она не знала, говорили о вещах, которые не были ей интересны, и наконец уснула под ровное отупляющее бормотание.</p><p>~~~</p><p>И вот теперь Гарри Поттер тоже готовит ей подарок, даже два — должно быть, свою версию коллажа "мой нелюбимый учитель и его героический вклад в победу добра над злом".</p><p>За дверью зашаркало. Вежливый Поттер вытирал ноги о ступеньки, за неимением коврика. Лёгок на помине. Войдя в комнату, он дружелюбно улыбнулся, и на секунду Эйлин захотела себе такого же милого сына... бедняга, ему бы досталась дерьмовая мать. И вспомнила, что парню, по милости Тёмного Лорда, не досталось вообще никакой.</p><p>— Нашёл, — смущённо сказал Поттер, протягивая ей книгу в смутно знакомой лиловой обложке. — Думаю, это ваше.</p><p>Эйлин взяла книгу в руки. Учебник Бораго, недавно изданный, но сильно побитый жизнью: углы опалены и загнуты.</p><p>— Книжный загорелся, и это всё, что ты спас?</p><p>— Почти, — ответил Поттер. Зелёные глаза мерцали сожалением и азартом одновременно. — Откройте её.</p><p>Эйлин открыла случайную страницу, вгляделась в потемневший разворот. Затем, не глядя, сгребла бутылку и отхлебнула прямо из горлышка.</p><p>—  Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это взял.</p><p>И немедленно пожалела о сказанном. Ей хотелось узнать больше, в конце концов эти двое были последними, кто видел её сына живым, кто держал его за руку во время последнего вдоха... или нет. Или просто перешагнули через упавшее тело и пошли дальше совершать подвиги. В конце концов, в любой истории есть герои, злодеи и жертвенные козлы, и если первые со вторыми легко меняются местами, то последние всегда остаются лежать в грязи и крови.</p><p>—  Ещё одно, —  сказала девчонка. Эйлин поспешно сделала безразличное лицо. И накинула окклюменцию сверху, на случай, если Поттер решит воспользоваться её нетрезвым состоянием.</p><p>Не в силах выпустить из рук книгу, она отлевитировала скотч на столик и выхватила у девчонки флакончик. Внутри, будто рыбки с длинными хвостами, крутились прозрачные серебряные нити.</p><p>— Воспоминания Снейпа, — сказал Поттер почти нежно. — Которые помогли мне победить Волдеморта.</p><p>— Которые ты растрепал на публику, притащил в суд и выдал в "Пророке"?</p><p>Девчонка полыхнула.</p><p>— Действительно, Гарри, зачем? Мог бы и не оправдывать убийцу!</p><p>— Потому что он мёртв! — выпалила Эйлин помимо воли. Зря вылакала полбутылки. — Потому что вы использовали его, и врали ему, и посылали его на смерть, а теперь он мёртв, и вы делаете из него игрушку для ваших газет!</p><p>Девчонка открыла рот, но Поттер взял её за локоть, и она послушно замолчала. Надо же, вожак стаи. Семейная черта Поттеров, не иначе.</p><p>— Пойдём, Гермиона, — сказал он. — У миссис Снейп много работы, мы мешаем.</p><p>Надо же, великий Гарри Поттер рассчитывал на благодарность. Что, интересно, заставляет людей так к нему липнуть? И Альбус Дамблдор, и Волдеморт, и её собственный сын — все бегали за мальчишкой, будто он чаша святого Грааля или мешок лакричных конфет! И воспоминания Северус оставил не ей и не кому другому, а Поттеру — Поттеру, кто бы мог подумать! А теперь Поттер и его лохматая подружка уходят насовсем, последние люди, которые связывали её с сыном.</p><p>— Погодите, — попросила Эйлин и побежала за ними вслед. — Не уходите. Вы помните его лучше, чем я. У вас есть ещё?</p><p>Они практически толкались в узком коридоре под лестницей, и Поттер отступил на шаг.</p><p>— Есть, — неохотно признал он, — но я не отдам. Здесь, — он кивнул на серебристый флакончик, — только часть. Остальное я не показывал никому.</p><p>— Я его мать, — взмолилась Эйлин. — Я имею право знать.</p><p>— До свидания, миссис Снейп, — сказал Гарри Поттер, повернул дверную ручку, и дом заполнил шорох дождя.</p><p>Увы. Неумение закрывать рот передавалось от одного Принца к другому, как форма бровей или жирные волосы. Если она и на седьмом десятке не научилась это делать, неудивительно, что Северус постоянно огребал от тех, к кому больше всего хотел приблизиться.</p><p>— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — с нескрываемой жалостью сказала девчонка. — Зайду к вам попозже. Ладно?</p><p>Эйлин кивнула.</p><p>Вернувшись в гостиную, она швырнула несчастную книжку на диван, и та, словно в насмешку, раскрылась на рецепте Эйфорийного Эликсира. Текст плотно покрывали рукописные пометки и исправления. Эйлин заставила себя вчитаться.</p><p>Анис и перечная мята. По крайней мере, выглядело разумно.</p><p>~~~</p><p>В сентябре начали сносить дома в квартале у реки. Эйлин аппарировала прямо туда, на грязный, усеянный мусором берег. От реки поднимались тяжёлые испарения, словно от гигантского котла, в котором десятилетиями варилась илистая вода и ржавое железо, пищевые отходы и химические удобрения, рваные калоши и пустые консервные банки. Над домами, едва различимая в клочьях тумана, нависала густо-красная кирпичная труба.</p><p>Дощатые перила, которые ещё год назад отделяли берег от ближайшей улицы, теперь были разломаны в щепки, и на булыжниках лежала жирная чёрная грязь. В квартале работала маггловская техника.</p><p>С неожиданным удовлетворением Эйлин обнаружила, что работы начались с дальнего от тупика края — того места, где когда-то поселилась семья Эванс. Накинув Разиллюзионное и стараясь не поскользнуться на камнях, Эйлин приблизилась к остаткам стены и заглянула в единственное оставшееся окно, то самое, куда украдкой заглядывала сорок лет назад. Что сказал бы сострадательный Гарри Поттер, если бы узнал, что Эйлин Принц завидовала его бабушке? А нынче от счастливого дома Эвансов не осталось даже каминной трубы, и ветер разносит по округе кирпичную пыль. Лили, весёлая девочка на качелях, мертва, неловкий Северус в старой папиной куртке мёртв, жива лишь Туни, ревнивая старшая сестра. Блаженны завистники, ибо они утешатся. Жаль, что к некоторым утешение приходит лишь после смерти.</p><p>За спиной загрохотало, и Эйлин обернулась. На покосившемся водостоке сидела ворона и с упоением расклёвывала банку из-под тушёнки. В безумной надежде Эйлин запустила в неё сдвоенным Антиамато и Хоменум Ревелио. Ворона опрокинулась, проскребла когтями по крыше и улетела, злобно каркая.</p><p>То было чистое отчаяние — Эйлин знала, что после истории с оборотнем сын пробовал стать анимагом и закономерно не преуспел. Когда она попыталась его подбодрить, сказав, что это редкое умение и из её знакомых дано только Минерве Макгонагалл, он молча хлопнул дверью. Самонадеянный говнюк.</p><p>Однако попробовать стоило.</p><p>Ложась спать, она привычно протянула руку за флакончиком — туда, где целы дома, и берег залит солнечным светом, и девочка на качелях взлетает выше мельничной трубы — а потом задвинула его в книжный шкаф, с глаз подальше.</p><p>В конце концов, превратиться в сопливую корову можно намного проще. Достаточно сварить абсентное.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Тогда же, в один из прозрачных, холодных сентябрьских дней, на пороге снова появилась девчонка. Одна — скорее всего, спаситель мира в очередной раз спасал мир.</p><p>— Не стой на пороге, — буркнула Эйлин, открывая дверь. — Мне ж потом не отвязаться от соседей.</p><p>— Сотрите им память.</p><p>Ничего себе гриффиндорские приёмчики. Хотя чего ещё ждать от учеников Дамблдора?</p><p>Девчонка старательно макала в чай засохшее шоколадное печенье. Не зря, не зря Эйлин весь август держала его в тумбочке.</p><p>— У меня предложение, — сказала она наконец. — Вы в прошлый раз упоминали, что хотели бы получить больше воспоминаний о про... директоре Снейпе.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь взамен? — спросила Эйлин, кляня себя за поспешность.</p><p>Через пять минут она стояла на пороге спальни, глядя, как девчонка методично прочёсывает книжные шкафы. Самопишущее перо плясало над её плечом, исчеркивая новые и новые листы пергамента. Через полчаса у Эйлин здорово устали ноги, и она призвала из комнаты табуретку. Ещё через полчаса она плюнула и ушла на кухню греть чайник. Их книги — её и сына — не так уж легко было повредить или украсть.</p><p>Девчонка спустилась ещё через полтора часа, рассыпалась в благодарностях и достала из кармана очередной серебряный пузырёк.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказала Эйлин на всякий случай. — Ещё чаю?</p><p>— Пожалуй, я пойду, — ответила девчонка осторожно. — Наверное, вы знаете... мы вернулись в Хогвартс на седьмой курс. На завтра у меня четырнадцать дюймов по истории Прорицаний.</p><p>Очень полезный предмет для тех, кто победил Тёмного Лорда.</p><p>На пороге девчонка замялась.</p><p>— Из Министерства должен скоро прийти ответ по поводу Ордена Мерлина. Мы надеемся, он будет положительным. Первая степень.</p><p>Вы убили моего сына, подумала Эйлин, а теперь торгуетесь, какой степени орден прилично выдать? Но вслух не сказала ничего.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Сначала её сына не могли вытащить из чёртовой лачуги, потому что чёртов Гарри Поттер забыл, что тело там лежит. Потом некому было зафиксировать смерть, затем не могли понять, как хоронить: как директора Хогвартса, презренного Пожирателя или как героя, вроде того оборотня с женой? Всё это время её сын лежал, холодный и одинокий, где-то в подвалах Хогвартса, в которых он и так проторчал всю жизнь, и не было ни единого шанса увидеть его, дотронуться, убедиться, что он действительно мёртв.</p><p>Потом школа в безграничной милости своей оплатила похороны, и посыпались вопросы. В какую ткань обернуть тело, в белую, чёрную или в слизеринских цветах? Да насрать, отвечала Эйлин, он и при жизни-то в шмотках не разбирался. Какие цветы закупить для украшения, ирисы или лилии? Конечно, лилии, отвечала Эйлин, вы не читали новую статью в "Пророке"? Разумеется, от неё быстро отстали. Она повесила приличный траурный венок на дверь дома в Тупике Прядильщика и вынесла оттуда всё ценное — запасы для зелий, вино и книги — и нехитрая работа продержала её в сознании до середины мая, когда десятка два людей собрались на кладбище возле магической деревни Хоуп-Вэлли, не очень далеко от Коукворта.</p><p>Она надеялась на дождь, чтобы пришло поменьше народу и чтобы душа покойного, по старой бабушкиной примете, попала в рай. Но с раннего утра вышло солнце, и пели птицы, и громко вопили орущие нарциссы, которые притащил на церемонию лохматый долговязый парнишка, должно быть, помощник школьного герболога. Эйлин, по праву матери, сидела на первом ряду, одна, и если узнавала пришедших — стерва Макгонагалл, Гораций, младший Дамблдор (что он здесь забыл?) — не разговаривала ни с кем, и её не трогали. Отдельно, бросая друг на друга недобрые взгляды, устроились две кучки учеников — Эйлин легко узнала явного Малфоя в одной кучке и знаменитое Золотое Трио в другой и решила, что это слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы. Остальные факультеты, похоже, не слишком интересовались мёртвым директором школы.</p><p>Распорядитель похорон, чернявый коротышка в цилиндре, произносил речь — пустую и звонкую, как новый котёл. Слова не имели отношения к её сыну, и неуместным казался продолговатый свёрток на ритуальном столе, тело, завёрнутое в тяжёлую чёрную ткань. Ученики то и дело принимались свистеть или шикать, Макгонагалл с задних рядов призывала к порядку, нарциссы орали на всех вокруг, и все они мешали ей — Эйлин смотрела на свёрток, пытаясь напоследок распознать сквозь бархат знакомые черты. Тридцать восемь лет назад, в Сент-Мунго, она так же разглядывала младенца у себя на руках —  уродливый, лысый, с огромными серыми глазами, непохожий ни на кого, будто его подбросили садовые гномы. Семейные черты и цвет глаз начали проступать через месяц, а через два Эйлин лезла на стенку от недосыпа, а уж когда из ребёнка попёрла стихийная магия...</p><p>Белое пламя взметнулось прямо перед ней — Эйлин непроизвольно отшатнулась — и охватило одинокую фигуру на столе. Кто-то сзади закричал, кто-то заулюлюкал и тут же захлебнулся криком. И всё, что видела Эйлин перед собой, было стеной огня, прозрачного, бездымного, молочно-белого, словно горящий Патронус, и на одно душераздирающее мгновение ей показалось, что в огне и правда пляшет лёгкий тонконогий силуэт. А потом пламя исчезло, и на месте стола оказался серый могильный камень.</p><p>Её сын покинул этот мир.</p><p>Эйлин очнулась и обнаружила, что по лицу стекают слёзы. Если сейчас здесь окажется проныра Скитер... Она вытащила платок, вытерла сопли и для верности хлебнула скотча. Сзади трубно высморкались, забормотали, заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья. Люди уходили. Эйлин сидела, не в силах подняться, понятия не имея, что делать дальше, и вздрогнула, когда на плечо легла тяжёлая рука.</p><p>— Пойдём, — сказал бармен "Кабаньей головы", он же Аберфорт Дамблдор. — Рита узнала место похорон, и она здесь. Невилл задержит её ненадолго.</p><p>Он помог ей подняться и повёл, церемонно, будто на Святочный бал — в сторону от толпы и дальше, под кроны деревьев. Футах в ста от них нарциссы окружили кого-то плотным кольцом и тявкали, как взбесившиеся собачонки.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Письмо упало на пол в начале ноября, когда с моря задул западный ветер, и дожди превратились в ледяные. Среди неоплаченных счетов и рекламных буклетов с курицей масала Эйлин не сразу обнаружила плотный конверт с сургучной хогвартской печатью. Почерк был мелкий, округлый и аккуратный — типичной заучки, и очень подходил Гермионе Грейнджер.</p><p>Эйлин взяла пергамент и написала ответ. Потом ей стало лень аппарировать на почту ради одного-единственного слова, и она решила развернуть мысль. Потом отложила перо и поднялась на второй этаж. И там, среди пыльных подшивок "Практического зельеварения" и комиксов про Луни Нонби, среди криво перекроенных рубашек и тысячу раз подшитых мантий, среди ёлочных игрушек прошлого века и сваленных в кучу пергаментов Северуса, она нашла небольшую деревянную коробку, густо усыпанную угольно-чёрными катышками.</p><p>— Тьфу, — сказала Эйлин себе под нос. — Тухлые яйца докси.</p><p>Две склянки доксицида, солидная порция чистящих заклинаний — и вот коробка раскрылась и явила тридцать зелёных шариков, цвета свежескошенной травы. Любимый набор плюй-камней Эйлин Принц, капитана хогвартской сборной.</p><p>У них были одноцветные шарики, они же "звёзды", и двухцветные "кошачьи глаза", и разноцветные "фейерверки", и матово-сизые "фестралы", и "драконы", зелёные в яркую пятнышку, и полосатые "шмели", и прозрачные "призраки", и "фонтаны", которые умели плеваться навозом сразу во все стороны, и даже шарик "Альбус Дамблдор", в честь победителя Гриндевальда — золотисто-рыжий, с голубыми искорками внутри. Эйлин проиграла его в финальном матче в Тинсли-Грин в сорок шестом году и от расстройства полезла драться с капитаном соперников, в итоге Хогвартс выкинули из турнира, и отыгрывались они в следующем году уже без неё.</p><p>Двумя взмахами палочки Эйлин расчистила пространство, ещё одним прибила к полу летающую в воздухе пыль (хронический бронхит, доктор сказал бросить курить, гулять на свежем воздухе и не дышать испарениями. Ха-ха) и начертила круг. Затем села на корточки, по-стариковски хрустнув коленями, примерилась и щелчком отправила в центр круга первый камушек. Всего на пятнадцать минут, уговаривала себя она, три раунда, максимум четыре.</p><p>К полуночи на руке задрожал сигнальный браслет зельевара — пора было идти снимать основу. Эйлин спустилась вниз и там, помешивая черпаком бледно-голубые, фосфоресцирующие гремучие грибы, сочинила ответ Гермионе.</p><p>Ещё пара писем и один разговор по каминной сети на почте — и Гермиона в третий раз постучалась в её дверь. На сей раз она привела с собой девчонку, совсем молоденькую, младше фотографа мистера Криви. Как выяснилось из писем и разговоров, девчонка была магглорождённая, первоклашка, и выяснила, что квиддич ей не мил, а шахматы скучны, а потому хотела научиться круто играть в плюй-камни, чтоб рвать волшебников, которые успели научиться в детстве.</p><p>Эйлин предполагала, что Гермиона подстроила или выдумала как минимум половину истории, а также "программу интеграции магглорождённых детей", а девочка — её соседка по гриффиндорскому столу или десятиюродная племянница Молли Уизли. Неважно.</p><p>Кроме того, Эйлин предполагала, что занятия кончатся ничем. Преподаватель из неё как из фестрала дракон, девчонку она напугает, а камни та забросит к ближайшим каникулам, после первых неудач.</p><p>Но может быть, всё это не имело значения, и стоило хотя бы попробовать.</p><p>— Давай начнём, — сказала Эйлин, сидя на корточках напротив девчонки, снаружи круга. Она не заморачивалась и просто подвинула мебель в гостиной. — Ты уже наверняка знаешь, что для игры в плюй-камни нужны разметка, собственно камни и руки.</p><p>Девчонка смотрела на неё с вежливым интересом. Возможно, всё шло не так и плохо.</p><p>— Некоторые волшебники говорят, что в плюй-камнях нет магии, поскольку в них нет бессмысленных глупых размахиваний палочкой.</p><p>Гермиона откуда-то сбоку издала странный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и кашлем.</p><p>— На самом деле любой игрок знает, что магии в камнях хоть отбавляй. Попробуй сама.</p><p>Девчонка вытянула руку, и камушек прыгнул в её ладонь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877993">Сыграем?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021">WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>